A Time To Repent
by IlyriaMaslan
Summary: "This cannot be.. You swore that you killed her.." Cersei whispered sharply to her brother, who wore a small smile on his face. "Now is the time to repent sweet sister."
1. Ghost of Lovers Past

**_A/N Hi! So this is my first Game of Thrones Fanfiction :) I got the idea from reading theories about Cersei's first child with Robert before her and Jamie started having kids. The first chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to see if this concept was any good. Let me know what you think and if you like it I'll continue. Thanks :D-IlyriaMaslan_**

"Bite down on the silk, your grace. It will ease the pain." The midwife knelt in front of her propped legs, watching for the crown of the infants head.

"I cannot, Lyrindise. My jaw aches from the cursed cloth!" Cersei cried out, twisting in agony and filling the hollow room with her screams. Her breathing became more labored as the birth progressed.

"It should not be too much longer, your grace." Lyrindises voice changed from a comforting lull to a sharp seriousness, "You must push, Cersei." Her brother, Jamie had prompted her, squeezing as close to her side as he could get. The midwives, Casslyn and Harma, knelt on either side holding her weak hands and encouraging her to continue. She gave her strongest might and collapsed down, a weeping broken mess. They continued to urge the nearly unconscious queen until they were met by a cry much higher pitched cry than hers.

"It is a son!" Lyrindise rejoiced and laid the crying child on her mothers chest.

"First child of mine." Cersei weakly cooed to the infant as the midwives gathered round to lay eyes on the Prince. He looked exactly like Robert. If this did not win the kings affections then he had no heart. Moments later the queen jolted violently, letting out another loud scream and clutching the boy tightly to her chest

"Your majesty, what is it?" Harma asked in a concerned tone. She did not reply, she only let out agonizing screams as she did minutes ago.

"Casslyn take the Prince." Lyrindise spat urgently, opening the queens legs again and dropping her jaw. "Another child!" Jamie stared at Lyrindise with utter shock and rushed to the hand that Casslyn had left un held. Harma took the queens other hand and helped her to push again. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the room again as she dedicated her last effort to delivering the unexpected child. With one large push another cry was heard.

"A daughter, your grace." Lyrindises smile was large at the gift as she placed the baby upon her chest. Cersei looked down at her newborn daughter with surprise. The brown was prominent in her hair, a Baratheon trait, but her eyes were as grey as the Northerners. _'Let us hope your child does not resemble the person you hate most.'_ She recalled the statement her brother, Tyrion had taunted her with upon the announcement of her pregnancy. How could he have been so right? As she looked into the face of the daughter she had bore, she saw the face of her husbands only love. The woman whose name he had cried out during her children's conception. Her worst enemy. The room was silent as they watched her interaction with the child. It was not nurturing, though she did not turn her away. She simply stared at the infant, who stared back. This had to have been a curse set upon her by a witch. Or perhaps it was the Gods sick way of exploiting her indiscretions with her own twin. _'Jamie..'_ She thought with hurt, only now seeing that she had given birth the exact way her mother had to them. Jamie had been born clung to Cersei's heel and they grew together as lovers, knowing nothing but one another's touch. Though it was the truest love she had known, she didn't wish for her children to lead the same life. She had longed to love Robert the way she had known love with Jamie but she would never be Lyanna Stark, The She-Wolf. That realization caused a dry lump in her throat as she looked upon the face of a woman deceased in her own baby.

"What shall you name your son, sweet sister?" Jamie had returned to her side with the sleeping prince in tow.

"Sylas Baratheon, First of his name." She dubbed her son with a small smile, gazing upon the sight of her brother rocking the small boy.

"And your darling daughter? A princess should not be nameless." His chuckle invaded her now darkened thoughts. It pained her but she knew there was no name in the realm that suited this girl besides the one she hated most and no other name Robert would call her. She did not see her 'darling daughter' as the product of Robert and herself, but as the child Robert and Lyanna might have bore had she lived. Jamie saw the disdain in her eyes and instructed the handmaidens to begin preparation of sweets and bread for the queen.

"Lyanna.." The name lingered on her tongue like the taste from a bitter cup of wine. This girl did not belong to her and she couldn't pretend to show her love until she was married off. The only other option she could imagine could only be entrusted to one person. It was a horrible deed to task upon her brother but what other choice did she have? Was she to live with the constant reminder that the one person with whom who daughter shared resemblance had managed to steal the heart of not only Robert but Rhaegar as well? One had killed for her and one had lost his life with her in mind. It didn't seem fair. Her eyes met Jamie's and it seemed in almost an instant that he knew what his sister wanted him to do.

"Are you so jaded that you cannot show your own daughter mercy simply because of her resemblance to the Stark girl?" This had been the first time that he could recall being truly angered by Cersei. He kept his voice to a low growl directed towards her.

"Robert would fall for his own daughter at first glance. It is a greater mercy to rid her of this life than allow her to live under beliefs of false love." Her raspy voice matched the tone of her brothers voice. She took Sylas from Jamie's grasp and motioned to the little girl. He hesitated and looked into Cersei's unchanging eyes for any sign of love before bringing the infant into his embrace. He took in her overwhelming facial features and sighed sadly, rising to his feet and taking one last menacing look around the room. His eyes rested on the only 3 maidens that had been present.

"I suppose they shall meet the same fate?" Cersei had not yet thought of the maidens who had witnessed and aided in the birth. She merely nodded her head once and continued to coddle the baby boy in her arms before speaking in their directions, "Harma, might you take Prince Sylas to be bathed? I will keep hold of Princess.. Mercy. I do not wish to be away from both at the same time." Her smile was hardly genuine, but it was believable considering her current state. Harma lifted Sylas gently into her arms, turning towards the bath chamber door and closing the door behind her.

"You may take their lives here," She coarsely whispered looking at the other women's backs, "But not hers. You know the secret doors to the outside from here. Take her to the deep woods with Harma and Sylas. Make it seem as if she died trying to steal the prince and hide the girl. The king will not know of her existence." The statement stunned Jamie. She had wished the death of her child but could not bear witness to it? This assured him that she did harbor love for little Mercy and it only hurt him more. He set her back on Cerseis chest and inched towards the girls. With a quick motion he unsheathed his blade, Sliding it effortlessly across Lyrindise and Casslyns throats before they could alert the guards that stood outside in the halls. Cersei watched with a slight sadness as their bodies slumped to the ground. Lyrindise had been her handmaiden since birth and she knew she would never be given another such as her. Jamie turned on his heel to face her and knelt down to retrieve his niece.

"Tyrion tore mother in half and was born with a face father couldn't bear to look at..but he did not send our brother to his death." She flinched at the piercing words as her brother disappeared with her daughter.


	2. The Things I Do For Love

The salty air of Blackwater Bay blew against them as they trudged forward through the tunnels. They did their best to comfort the crying children but it was no use. "My sister will assure little princess is well treated." Harma shivered, holding the baby tightly to her chest.

"You don't have to die. I can say you threatened to kill the young heir and it was my duty to forfeit my sword in exchange for the boys life. Take her to Hallos yourself. You don't have to die at my hand." This had been the same speech Jamie had given Harma for the past 2 miles. He would repeat it until she agreed with him. He didn't want to kill yet another maiden on his sisters behalf.

"It is a great honour to die for the trueborn daughter of the great King Robert Baratheon. I cannot provide her the tools necessary to return to these lands one day, but my sister can. Queen Cersei must believe I am dead to believe the child is dead. This is the only way Ser Jamie." The confidence in her voice apalled Jamie. He could not imagine dying proudly for Robert Baratheon. Dying for his first born daughter, however, was a far more noble thought. That is how he would remember her for the rest of his years.

"You need to wait here. With you in tow we run the risk of Varys gaining knowledge of it and reporting it to her grace. We can't take any chanches." She draped her cloak over herself and the princess gently. Jamie watched her scurry away towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Sylas began to cry as soon as he felt his sisters presence gone. Jamie tried his best to console it but the boy refused his efforts.

"I'm sorry for you, nephew. You will never know the sibling that shared a womb with you." His fingers adjusted the thick towel that kept Sylas warm. "But you will know the love of your mother as your sister never would. That is your gift in life." Sylas seemed to stop fussing after a while, falling asleep to Jamies voice softly singing songs of lore. He wondered what it would be like to have a child. Of course he could not. Men of the Kingsguard were married to the crown, not women. It was a nice thought though. What women would he even have been with? He had no affections for any other woman besides his sister, The Queen. That was treasonous in itself.

Harma moved as quickly as her feet would take her, manuvering past the crowds of sailors and visitors. The child cried out loudly but the bustle of the bay made her nearly inaudible. She searched the large array of ships that docked along the bay hoping the boat hadn't left yet. Her sister Myrien was tasked to find a child for the dear Queen, who had lost one of her own, to cure her angst. She smiled brightly at the StormSlayer, the ship bobbed in waves and strong Hallosian men were lugging huge crates of silks, oils, and other luxuries. Harma ran faster this time, knowing her sister wouldn't be far.

"Myrien!" She yelled as loud as she could to the modestly dressed woman she approached. The woman turned to her, first in confusion and then in happiness.

"Oh dear sister! I have not seen you in far too many moons," Myrien attempted to hug her sister tightly but Harma stepped back, "Will you not give your own blood an embrace?" She sounded hurt but Harma stepped towards her cautiously looking around.

"You are looking for a daughter for Queen Alysia. I have found the perfect princess for her majesty." Harma opened her large cloak enough for Myrien to see and she gasped with a large smile.

"She is such a gem! Will she be missed by anyone in this land?" The question made Harma's heart sink. Jamie had told her everything leading up to the tunnels. How could a mother show so little love towards her own kin? "She will be missed by no one besides myself. Her mother died in child birth and her father from a festering wound. She has no ties here and no name." She opened the cloak, lifting the baby to her face and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before giving her to her sister.

"Her majesty will adore her. I thought surely I would fail. You have aided your true realm. Perhaps we will meet again." Myrien gave Harma a tight squeeze and rushed the shivering child aboard the ship. When they were out of sight, she let a tear fall from her eye and hurried back the way she came.

Jamie hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep in the cold tunnel until Harma shook his shoulder lightly. He blinked slowly and took in his surroundings, looking down to Sylas who still slept.

"It is time, Ser." He sighed at her statement, and blinked a few more times. _'This woman is entirely too set upon giving her life.'_ He thought as he hoisted the boy up to her and stood himself up. They walked back through the tunnel, turning off to a different tunnel miles away that lead to the woods. The air was much warmer this way and the fear of Sylas freezing to death was far from Jamie's mind but as that fear left, another creeped in. If their plan were to be found out by Varys, it would be the end of himself, the end of Cersei. She had definitely put him in horrid situation but despite that, he still loved her dearly. _'The things I do for love.'_ The woods grew thicker as they pushed forward. Harma stopped abruptly and set Sylas down a ways away from where Jamie stood. She walked back in front of him and bowed her head, whispering prayers to her Gods. He unsheathed his sword hesitantly.

"You don't have to die. You can still run." He reminded her once more but she shook her head in protest. "You have't given your life in vain, sweet maiden." He lifted the sword and brought it down around her side, cutting deeply through her back. The scream pierced his ear as he watched her slump to the ground lifelessy. Harma's death had been the hardest to bring forth. She was no traitor or madman as he was used to killing. She was a loyal maiden who died for her King honourably. He walked over to Sylas and wiped the blood from his blade onto his hand, tranferring it lightly across the towel that kept him warm before taking him into his arms. Jamie looked towards Harma once more before returning to report his findings to Ser Barristan and Cersei.

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I'm happy the story is being enjoyed :) I would like to get your input on the direction this story should go. Should I keep Sylas alive and change the future plot completely or keep the story the same up to Tommen becoming king? Let me know :)_


	3. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the characters in the series. I only own the Lyrodens, Sylas Baratheon, and the island of Hallos._

_*17 years later*_

Chatter filled the room where the small council met. Jon Arryn walked beside King Robert and Prince Sylas and the room came to a hush. The King took his seat and demanded wine as he always had and Jon did not say a word. He sat beside the King and greeted the members.

"Lord Baelish, the records for our expenses this month?" Littlefinger opened his book and removed two pieces of parchment, handing them down to Jon. He nodded faintly in gratitude and examined the papers. With a sigh, he set the papers down. "Your grace, we are in debt yet again. We can no longer borrow from any of the banks or families in Westeros."

"And why in seven hells not? I am their King, they can't refuse my requests." Robert said angrily, gulping down another cup of wine.

"And they shall not if we ask, but if we continue on this way you will rule an entire realm swimming to their necks in debt! Do you truly wish to be compared to Viserys Targaryen, the beggar king? We only have one option left." Jon was tired, he had this conversation with Robert every council meeting since they drained the last of the coins that had been left over from the Mad King. Robert grunted for Jon to carry on and continued to drink.

"We have borrowed from everywhere in Westeros and Essos. The last chance we have to repay our debts and establish stability lies beyond The Shivering Sea on a large island called Hallos. Their land is overly wealthy and the Lyroden's, their royal family, exports our silks and flower oils on a 5 fortnight basis. They have 7 sons and luckily for you 2 daughters both of the marriage age and well past their flower." Jon stated as Robert continued to drink. "If you marry one of King Daedrik's daughters to Sylas and convince Ned to marry Robb to the other, we would have the ties to receive the resources necessary to rebuild from the hole we've dug ourselves into." He sipped from a small cup of water in front of him.

"My boy is at the ripe age for marriage and Gods know I'll drink myself to death soon. Send two ravens, one to King Daedrik with our proposal and another to Stark with the details so that he may decide." Sylas sat by his father silently. He knew the time would come soon. Year after year he watched his father transform from a lean, fearsome man to a plump drunk with a problem towards extravagence. He often wondered if his father would leave him to pull Westeros out of its slump or if he'd put down the bottle and start making changes. The first choice seemed more realistic than the second but he could hope. The men continued to speak about various happenings in the realm, none of which he payed the slightest attention to. He knew it was a priviledge to sit amongst the small council. Joffrey had reminded him of that everyday since he had been permitted a seat. He just wasn't interested today. The weight of the kingdom seemed to be sliding off Roberts shoulders and on to his little by little and now he was to add a wife and children into that melting pot. As he thought about it, he began to understand why his father was always in a drunken stupor. Ruling an entire realm and having a family would be enough to drive any man to the comfort of a wine bottle.

"Boy, are you paying attention?" Sylas felt his fathers fat hand smack against the back of his shoulder. He nodded quickly with a small smile and pushed his thoughts away. They spoke of the feast to be thrown in his possible wives honor for the next hour. He concurred with every overly extravagant detail until the end of the meeting, excusing himself as soon as his father spoke the last word. He hadn't heard the steps of Jon Arryn quickening behind him, too lost in the realization of his future.

"Many Princes, Lords even, have never met their spouse prior to their betrothal." Sylas jumped at the sound of his voice. Jon laughed, clearly amused and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to frighten you, boy. I only meant to ease your mind." They continued to walk down the halls of the Red Keep in no particular direction.

"Marriage and creating a family are two concepts completely foreign to me. It is supposed to be based upon loyalty and trust but how can you remain loyal or trust someone that you've known only a few days?" Sylas didn't speak until they had reached the Kingswood.

"Your parents were married shortly after your fathers rebellion. Prior to that your father was to be married to Lady Lyanna Stark, sister of Lord Eddard. She, however, had been kidnapped by a man your mother desired, Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon said sitting on a slab of stone and gesturing for Sylas to sit beside him as he told the tale. Sylas sat down, enthralled inside for the continuance of the story. "Lord Eddard and Lady Lyanna's brother, Brandon had been riding to Riverrun to marry Eddards current wife Catelyn. He got word of Lyanna's capture and turned to Kings Landing instead to challenge Rhaegar. He died that night. Rhaegar had eventually left Lyanna's side and joined the battle, only to die by the hand of your father with his last breath used to speak her name. Lady Lyanna died as well in Eddards arms. Your fathers love was lost when he had just achieved his greatest victory to date and he was already promised to your mother. You should be grateful to the Gods that you are not tangled in a web of marriage like that my boy. You were born during a time of peace and unfortunately bankruptcy but it is peace nonetheless. Give it a little thought, boy. You will figure it out." Jon ruffled his hair and left him alone in the Kingswood. Sylas stared out along the greenery and sighed, taking in everything his childhood mentor had told him. What did it matter what he thought? It was his duty to marry whether he understood or not. He allowed that thought to eat at his conscious until the sun set that day.

* * *

Firebirds chripped rhythmically as the sun rose over the island of Hallos. The crystal blue waves crashed against the thick castle walls as they had every morning since the island was inhabited.

"Princess Allorysse? Princess, you must wake. Your father wishes to break fast with you and your siblings a bit early today." Myrien shook the girl lightly. Allorysse looked up towards her mothers advisor and furrowed her eyebrows.

"My apologies, Lady Myrien, but Ninette usually wakes me. Is she unwell?" The worry was apparent on the girl face as she rubbed her tired eyes and swung her legs over the side of the oversized bed. Her brown hair fell in a knotted mess down her back and she gave out a loud yawn before standing.

"No, no your grace." Myrien chuckled, "Your mother just requested that I be the one to wake you this morn." She watched the princess contain the mess of hair in a tight bun and throw a shawl over her prominent shoulders, walking past her with a small courtsy.

The dining hall in the Great Castle had always looked so bear when the sun shone its first light. Allorysse gave a bright smile towards her family who sat at the other end of the room length table filled with fruits, breads and meats. She sat beside her mother and sister Briella, looking upon the sight of her brothers slob-loke eating habits.

"You are aware that you eat like a savage, aren't you Elder? What a bad example to set for the little ones." Allorysse gave her brother a scolding look, Brielle patted down the hair of their youngest brother, Fynn.

"And you'd rather Fynn eat like a lady and practice stitching then too? He'll be sure to find a wonderous husband with more time spent around you." Elder laughed heaetily. He picked up another piece of bread and bit at it harshly.

"Do not be a brute, son." King Daedrik slapped his son upside the head with a raised eyebrow. "Though I thank you for the mention of husbands. They are precisely why we sent for you all earlier than usual. I have received a raven stating that King Robert Baratheon and Liege Lord Eddard Stark of Westeros wish to marry their eldest sons to my lovely daughters. We will be leaving for Kings Landing at first light tommorow morn so that we may discuss our terms of the betrothals." Allorysse stared at her parents with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Its impolite to gawk, my darling." Her mother scolded, putting a delicate finger under her chin and pushing upwards. It didn't matter what her mother had done, nothing could break her of the state of shock she was currently in. Her mother let go of her chin and her mouth dropped open yet again.

"Is sister broken, mother?" Fynn laughed, climbing over Briella and pushing on Allorysse's cheek.

"I would certainly hope not, turtle, she is to be a queen or the wife of a liege lord, very soon. And besides, women can never be broken." Alysia told her son before prompting a nearby handmaiden to return him to his seat.

"I know this will be a change, sweet daughters, but I swear by our Gods that you will enjoy the land as if it were your own." Daedrik attempted to ease his daughters surprise but she remained unchanged, simply shaking her head in agreement. Briella gabbed in her ear relentlessly about charming the King. She said nothing in return to her sister. Last night she had been dancing with suitors and their Lord fathers, listening to the many tales of battle and adventure. Now, so quickly after her search began, it had ended. Her father had found her men of great importance. The only anger she harbored was the fact that it was an entire land mass away from their own. She would never be permitted to visit her homeland, their realm would be of her importance now whether she married the King or the future liege lord of the North. The fast was broken with little effort by Allorysse and Ninette assisted her to her room to prepare for their their departure.

"I will refuse if you are not permitted to join me in my new home. You have aided me since birth, Ninny. If I must be without my parents, I would like to grasp onto whatever part of home I will still have." Allorysse said stubbornly as her handmaiden folded the silk gowns and placed them into the large traveling chest.

"Princess, it is your duty to marry highly. With or without my presence." Ninette reminded her with a smile. She rolled her eyes in reply. She had heard enough from her family of honor and duty this day, she didn't want to hear it from her only confidant.

"If I were to marry Lord Palos Merrins son, Castien, I would be marrying highly. He his the future liege lord of the entire Hallosian shore!" She smiled at the remembrance of the handsome young man she had spent the feast conversing with. She had found great interest in his opinions and debated with him on topics no one else besides Ninny would. The thought was immediately pushed from her mind when she remembered that she would never have that with him again. "Father only wishes me or Briella to be a queen like mother." She fell back on her bed with a flop, staring up at the ceiling in her room for the last time. This room would belong to one of Elders brats when a woman could get past his distasteful habits and marry him. That thought alone was enough to sadden her. She had slept, woken, laughed, cried, played, and studied in this very room everyday since she was taught to walk and speak. It was hard to let something of so much importance go but she knew this day would come. whether she married a man across the sea or within her own realm, her time in this room was nearing it's end.

The night approached quickly but Allorysse could not bring herself to sleep. She would be leaving Hallos for good by dawns first light and with every passing hour, the knots that had formed in her stomach were twisting tighter to the point of constriction. _'I am not ready for this..'_ She thought, searching the room for anything to provide a mental escape. Anything that would have given her mind a break was aboard the 'Storm Slayer' tucked safely away from anyones grasp. All she could do was toss and turn until the sun crept up over the horizon. Today was the first day of her new beginning, whether she was ready for it or not.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and following :D I've been on a writing kick and decided to post another chapter! :) So I've decided to keep Sylas Baratheon alive! That means things will be changing. Cersei and Jamie still have children(Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella) but she bears children from Robert as well to make it appear that the children receive traits from both parents. Jon Arryn remains alive and Ned Stark doesn't become Hand of the King... yet!_


	4. Grey as Steel

Storm Slayer rocked gently against the tide of Blackwater Bay. It had taken an entire fortnight to reach Westeros and though she enjoyed the sea, Allorysse couldn't be happier to soon be on dry land. She leaned over the side of the ship, indulging in the mists that the small waves created as they splashed against the wood. A hand rested gently on her back and she opened her eyes, smiling at her father.

"You always did love the ocean, _fierai_," He spoke, calling her the ancient Hallosian name for Firebirds, "And having said that, your distaste for ships stumps me. You were never satisfied until you could immerse yourself in the water. Silly thought isn't it? A flame infatuated with water. You are a paradox in itself child." He smiled and placed his hand on the side of the boat and looked at the bay as she did.

"Marry Briella to the prince. She desires it more than I." Her voice was strong as she spoke. She did not look at him, only continued to gaze at the shore that grew as they approached it.

"Her desires do not overshadow your intellegiance. I will deny it if said by anyone else, but your sister is not the sharpest blade in the smithy, _fierai. _Heirs to a throne need wives who are as good at producing a clear and wise-minded choice as she is at producing heirs to those who rule. Your sisters clearest choice is on which gown to wear for his grace of Westeros." He laughed and looked at his daughter who remained sullen. "You smell like dead roses and fish heads, go prepare to meet their royal family." Allorysse rolled her eyes and gave her father a hug before walking towards the cabin entrance.

"Ouch! Ninny that's enough!" Allorysse shrieked as her handmaiden braided her hair tightly. Ninny just laughed and continued to pull the braids.

"Don't be such a baby, Ally." Briella said in poised tone, admiring her own braided hair in a hand mirror. "I gave Griti no fuss when she threaded my hair and painted my eyes and lips." She looked prominently over to her sister.

"That is because you are a freak of nature." Her bittersweet tone was met by her sister tongue sticking out at her. The maiden braided the last of her hair and picked up the facial paints.

"Your mother has picked the black gown with the gold plate chest piece as per your request, your grace." Ninettes hands were steady as she moved the brush slowly across her lid, outlining the almond shape of Allorysses eye with deep blacks and tints of sapphire. She repeated the same action on the other lid and dipped a clean brush into the rouge paint before spreading it evenly on her lips.

"You might pass for a lady tonight, eldest sister. I do hope the Northman is handsome enough for you." Briella sneered towards her sister and exited the room. Ninette helped Allorysse into her dress and showed her to the long mirror. It had been long since more than natural beauty had been required of her. They had met with important men in Essos many years ago but that was the last time she remembered having to dorn golden plates embedded with Hallosian jewels. This time around she had the body of a woman. the black silk hugged her body lazily and the spaces between the intricate plating revealed more of her slightly covered chest than she would have liked.

"I did not request these alterations. The dress was to be high in neck with a 3/4 sleeve. I look like an expensive whore." She looked again uncomfortably at the garb.

"Her majesty said the dress needed to make a statement, my princess." Ninette did her best to make more modest alterations but it left little to work with.

"The original dress spoke of my modesty despite my title and the armor was meant to show my willingness to serve in times of struggle. Is that not enough?" Allorysse shook her head as Ninny walked to the travel chest, pulling out a long piece of blue sheer and weaving it through the empty spaces of the plate. She tied the excess up at the back of her neck and let it fall down her bare back. Allorysse looked in the mirror, smiling at the almost new dress.

"Even I would not allow you to present yourself in that light, your grace." Ninny smiled into the mirror behind Allorysse. The sounds of sailor bustlimg about atop the ship let them know that the time was near.

"Drop anchor!" One of the men yelled loudly and the giant anchor was hoisted over the edge. It hit the water with a smack and suck to the bottom slowly. Sylas stood nervously next to his mother and next youngest sibling, Joffrey.

"You're so lucky to be marrying a princess. The highest I'll marry is a simple lady." The disappointment in Joffreys voice was blatant. Sometimes he cursed being the eldest born. Joffrey had the drive and desire to remain Archaic in their ways, Sylas wanted to marry for love. His mother had done her best to deter him from thoughts of love, saying that marriage is not an act of love, but one of duty. _'The only love you should ever bear is for that of your blood. Wives are not blood, they simply aid in creating children who are.'_ He never agreed with those words, he simply shook his head and said, Yes Mother, as he had every other time she spoke of love to him.

"Stand up straight, my sweet." Cersei put a hand on Sylas' shoulder and smiled up to him. There was so much of Robert in him she could hardly bear to look at him. This sweet boy had not mended any ties between her and her hotheaded husband as she had hoped. He still had the name of that wolf on his mind and bedded any woman who happened to have brown hair. With this thought came memories of Mercy, her little Lyanna. This memory pained her the most of all the ones she had. She had cursed Tyrion everyday since she gave birth. Who else was there to blame besides herself?

"My apologies, sister. I hope I haven't missed the welcome." Jamie said, faking short breath. Cersei rolled her eyes and turned to her brother.

"You have missed nothing, brother, but you might consider rethinking your standards for attending important events on time? They are severely lacking." She growled lowly at him.

"I will see to that, your grace." He smirked and stood behind her.

The ramp fell with a loud thud against the dock, a squire of some sort walking out before the others. Cersei scrunched her nose at his garments. Their foreign style held no appeal for her, she preferred the Southern style over all. The style one of these young women would be upholding soon. The royal family exited off the dock in a perfect formation. The King and the Queen locked arms in a poised style, the eldest boy and girl were behind them in the same fashion, and so it went on until she counted 8.

"Presenting His Grace King Daedrick of House Lyroden, Protector of Hallosian Realms, Lord of the First Fire Nation, and Defender of Ifranae's Faith to His Grace King Robert of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm." The squire spoke loudly as Robert and Daedrick bowed to each other formally, Cersei and Alysia courtised.

"King Robert, it is a honour to finally be on the shore of the Great Westeros. Our boatsmen speak highly of its majesty and my wife, Alysia bathes in the oils of your Highgardens both morn and night." Daedrick spoke with a genuine smile. "Please, allow me to present my children." The boys stepped ahead of Allorysse and Briella and past their parents.

"Its unfair. Why must the boys go first?" Briella conplained in a whisper. Allorysse shrugged and watched nervously as the 6 boys bowed and gave thanks to the royalty of Westeros. She was not yet ready to meet her future kin, but then again, would she ever be?

"Your sons are fine young men." Cersei smiled as Fynn gave his best bow and gave his thanks, stumbling over the bigger words.

"Many thanks, your grace. Your sons were born with a great valour, I can see it in their eyes," Alysia spoke sweetly, "But after all, we are here to discuss matters of my daughters." She looked over her shoulder and nodded to the girls to come forward. "My Eldest daughter, Allorysse." Cersei's heart sank at the sight of the girl. Her brown hair sat in intricate braids a top her head, her facial features were illuminated by the paints that were done with equal detail. Was it yet another reincarnation of the woman who haunted her? It had to have been. Her eyes could not avert from the young woman. She followed every motion and stride that she took, studying her carefully. Only when she approached Robert, did Cersei break her stare. Roberts face was stunned, as she had expected.

"My deepest gratitude to his grace and his family. It is a great honour to be upon the majesty that is Westeros." She courtsied formally to them, and began turning to join her siblings. Cersei's hand clasped around Allorysse's before she could stop herself. Allorysse turned to meet Cersei's gaze, looking as fearful as the day the she brought her into this world. There was no denying that this was the same girl that she had sent to her death. She could never forget those grey eyes that seemed to pierce through her heart like the sharpest of steel.

"Have I angered you, your grace?" Allorysse's voice trembled as the queen continued to take in her features. She looked around at the other, who waited in anticipation and returned her eyes to the girl with a smile.

"No, sweet girl, My utmost apologies if I have frightened you. It is not often that we get exotic beauties such as yourself in our realm. I was simply taken aback." Cersei stared into her eyes again, looking for any sign of difference but to no avail. She watched carefully as she stood beside her kin. The youngest daughter presented herself but Cersei had no further care to meet her, offering only a small smile. After the formalities, Robert had induldged himself in conversation with the foreigners, as had her children. That left only her and her traitor of a twin who did not share in her shock.

"This cannot be.. You swore that you killed her.." She whispered sharply to her brother, who wore a small smile.

"Now is the time to repent, sweet sister." His eyes met hers for only an instant before he left her standing alone.

_A/N: Thanks for the follows :) I hope you all enjoyed this update! There's still more to come!_


	5. The Wolf and The Fierai

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or it's original charcters, settings, etc. Only my own._**

Allorysse sat upon the new bed in her room at The Red Keep. It was much like the one she had in The Great Castle, soft and cushioned with feathers, though she doubted this one contained the same firebird feathers as hers. She ran her fingers across the thick fur blanket and took in her surroundings. The room was a bit smaller than what she had been used to but she would not be here long. She was sure that she'd be leaving this room too and onto one much smaller. The North would be her home. She shuddered at the thought. The docks men had told stories of the frigid North and the solid rain flakes that fell from the sky and melted in your fingertips. Even at its coldest, Hallos had always been a warm place so Allorysse had never truly experienced being cold. A soft knock came from her door. She stood and flattened out her dress, walking to open it.

"Hello, Allorysse. Might I share a word with you?" Cersei's lips were curled into a false smile as she peered at her.

"Yes, your grace. Please, come in." Allorysse stepped behind the door to allow the queen in, behind her followed a handmaiden with a tray of fruits and tea.

"I trust that you are pleased with your accommodations, princess?" Allorysse nodded her head and gave a small smile as she watched the maiden prepare plates for them and set the small table. "Fantastic. Come, sit with me." Cersei sat in a chair beside the window and motioned to the chair across the table. She joined Cersei and found it harder to make eye contact with her than she had imagined. "Tell me of your family and home, child. I hold great interest in lands other than my own." Her smile was welcoming and Allorysse allowed her body to settle comfortably in the chair.

"My father was the first born prince of the royal family, my mother the daughter of a high lord. They conceived my brother Elder two years before I. Then came Briella and the 5 youngest boys." Allorysse explained and Cersei giggled to herself at the mention of the boys. "The littlest one, Fynn. He is an absolute gem. He reminds me a lot of my Sylas at that age. Too small to properly carry the weight of his title. Please, tell me of Hallos." Cersei nodded towards Allorysse before taking a bite out of a green apple.

"It is blessed with the bounty of summer all year long. Our people have never seen what you call snow. Our Septons say that Hallosian sun melts those flakes before they have the chance to fall. Though it would be wise for me to learn to be cold. I imagine I'll be spending my time as a lady of the North." Her lips met the tea cup and she sipped the sweet tea.

"Lady of the North? Is my son not an option to you, princess?" The words felt wrong coming from her mouth. She was condoning the very relationship she hoped to avoid by ridding her from the world. She was sitting with her, sipping tea, and chatting about her origins as if she didn't know where this girl came from. She wanted to reach across the table and do what should have been done years before but that would have been more obvious than she would have liked. Instead she sipped her tea and continued to stare daggers into her while her hidden blade temptingly burned the flesh under her long sleeve.

"It would honor my family and I greatly to wed your son, your grace, but I am not sure I am the best choice for him. My dear sister is much more suitable to be your sons betrothed." Allorysse played with the end of her of her curls nervously, hoping she had not upset the very woman who allowed her to stay in her castle.

"You speak highly of your sister, and while she would look.. fitting aside my son, the best queens are often the ones who do not wish to be queen." The handmaiden poured them another cup and Cersei dismissed her with a flick of the wrist.

"I did not say I do not wish to be queen, only that my sister would look better beside your son." Her cheeks turned red at the words that flowed out of her mouth. She had never spoken to a woman of importance without addressing them properly.

"Perhaps you're right about that, sweet girl. A queen would never blush while defending her word." Cersei brought the apple to her lips again, giving Allorysse a look to do the same. She obeyed, taking a bite out of strawberry. They ate in an awkward silence for a few minutes that seemed like hours. Every few seconds she could feel the queens green eyes burning holes through her skin. The slight fear that she felt had only been matched by when her mother was angry with her and it wasn't a comforting feeling.

"What will you wear to the festivities tonight? Something that will attract the Northman I suppose?" Cersei broke the silence with a coy smile.

"I am a modest woman, your grace. Whether we are attracted to one another or not, we will have no other choice but to marry. Eventually he'll get so used to seeing my face that he'll find me attractive, and I him. Not precisely a fairytale but even the scullery maiden had to endure the cruelty of the king before she could find his soul." Cersei chuckled at the girl, clearly amused by the reference she had no knowledge of. Allorysse laughed and stood, walking to the wardrobe and browsing through the dresses that hung gracefully from the wooden bar. She scrunched her nose at the selection she had before her.

"Show me the red one, there on the right." Cersei instructed, pouring herself another cup of tea. Allorysse removed the dress and showing it to the queen. It was lower cut yet floor length, embroidered with dark black silk and sparkling gold diamonds. " This one and leave your hair down. Natural beauty is the key to a mans heart." Part of her couldn't believe that she was advising Mercy, or Allorysse in any sort of way. That very part wished to pull out the hidden blade, slice herself, and pin the wound on the foreign princess. That would surely earn the girl a beheading and she could be rid of the lot of them. The only part of her that remained logical reminded her that this would start a war with an enemy they had never faced before. The kingdom was in debt and the sooner she sent her to freeze in the North, the sooner they would become established.

"Well ready yourself, girl. In one hour you will meet your husband." Cersei stood and walked for the door. "And do not be so sure he will come to love you. Many men are quick to pounce on the first woman whose body hasn't bore children." She said bitterly towards Allorysse, biting her lip and closing the door with a slight slam.

* * *

The delicious aromas overwhelmed Robb's senses as he entered the Great Hall of the Red Keep. It almost took his mind off of the fact that he was to meet his wife tonight. That thought had been unsettling but he had learn to cope over the past two months. With plenty of talks from his mother of the duty and honor required of not only a Stark, but a Tully as well. What a burden to be both.

"Ah Ned, you made it!" Robert bellowed from his seat with a pheasant leg in one hand and a goblet of wine in the other.

"Yes and I see you are exactly how I left you, dear friend." He smiled and leaned over the table to hug Robert. "My queen," Ned kissed the top of her hand. She gave an uninterested smile in return.

"And the children! Sylas, you look more like your father every time I see you. Just be sure not to let the wine get to your gut too, huh?" Ned clapped the boys shoulder happily.

"I do not indulge in the spoils of wine, my lord. I find that keeping a clear head is of great importance." Ned ruffled his hair and greeted his siblings Joffrey, Rowan, Mryssa, Tommen and Myrcella with Robb and the other children.

"Lord Stark," A deep voice caught Ned's. attention and he turned to the tall man, clearly of foreign descent. "I am Daedrick Lyroden, King of Hallos. It is a pleasure to speak to you without the need of ravens." Daedrick beamed at Ned and held out his hand. Ned took it in his and shook it with a smile.

"Indeed it is, your grace. It is only recently that I have learned of your lands but I have heard many great things since speaking to Jon Arryn. This is my wife, Catelyn." He looked down at her.

"A great pleasure, your grace." She curtsied and bowed her head low. Daedrick laughed, gently lifting her from her stance.

"Lady Catelyn, we are to be family. A simple handshake will suffice." He took her hand and shook it gently.

"I am pleased that we are joining with such a modest and welcoming house." Catelyn smiled and shook Alysia's hand as well. "May we meet your children?" Daedrick called them from their seats. As usual, Allorysse watched the boys go first, they bowed and acted like they weren't savage little monsters for at least one night. Then it was her turn to meet the Northsmen.

"My eldest daughter Allorysse of 17." She stepped out from behind her mother clad in the red dress Cersei had picked out earlier and a bare face, her hair spilling in wild curls over her shoulder. Ned looked upon the girl with slight shock. She was a spitting image of the girl who lay beneath the ground of Winterfell. His little sister, Lyanna standing right in front of him. He wanted to hug her tightly but he knew that this was not in fact his sister, but the girl who would possibly marry his son.

"An honor to meet you, my lord." She offered a smile and took his hand firmly. "I hope to one day bear the name Stark and serve under your banner." There was a slight truth in her eyes that caught Robbs attention as her gaze met his. He had to admit that if his possible wife had anything going for her it was loyalty and beauty.

"Your grace, it would honor both myself and House Stark to take the hand of your beautiful daughter." Robb spoke and Allorysse smiled.

"Well it is comforting to know you show interest in Allorysse, young man. This is our youngest daughter Briella, I hope you might find interest in her as well." The girl curtsied and exchanged hello's with Robb who was still red from his brash statement. His eyes fell on Allorysse again once the formalities were through and Briella raced off to the company of the royal family. Her stomach began to flutter as their parents spoke amongst each other and Robb made his way to her.

"I would like you to know that my statement is the truth. I know you also have another suitor whose title holds more weight than mine. Your sister seems to be getting a head start on that one. Sure you don't want to go over there and intervene?" He chuckled as they looked over to the table where Briella spoke excitedly with Prince Sylas and Prince Joffrey. Allorysse was pleased that her and the prince were getting along so well. The girl almost seemed to fit within that royal family.

"I care not of titles, my lord, only of addressing the proper people by them when the time calls for it. A true mans title is not measured by the order in which he was born, but how he wields his sword in times of dire need and the loyalty to those he pledges fealty to." Her wise words had caught him off guard. There was something about the way she spoke while looking out over the dancing crowd, only stopping for a second to turn that wild mess of spiral curls in his direction and stare directly through him with those steel grey eyes, that captivated him.

"You are a wise woman, princess. The prince would be lucky to have you by his side." He hesitated but managed to get the words out. She pursed her lips and looked over to him once more. The music playing in the background filled the silence between them as she studied him. She looked from his curly auburn hair to his icy blue stare, the red on his cheeks making them stand out on his light skin. He stood at least a head taller than her, wearing a brown raiment with a thick fur cloak over his broad shoulders with brown trousers and brown leather boots.

"Perhaps I wish to know the white lands of the North. Not all princesses dream of being queens, Lord Stark. I am a simple woman, who only requires the solace of a Godswood to keep her satisfied." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother and Lady Catelyn whispering in their direction.

"They chatter as if we are already married." Robb grumbled, catching sight of what she saw. Allorysse waved to them and Robb laughed as they went red and turned away.

"Well we practically are. My sister has been at his side since we arrived. I am sure he will propose for her hand. Just as you will propose for mine." She had began to come to terms with the arrangement. It had only taken her two months but there was something special about how the Northsman blushed whenever she spoke of their marriage or held a stare too long, that made her heart race.

"And how do you know I won't just go up there and tempt her with promises of a snow covered castles? Win her over?" He made a face when Allorysse began to giggle. He crossed his arms, waiting for her to stop.

"Oh, Lord Stark. You cannot tempt a woman of fire with promises of snow. Besides, Briella will not settle. Enjoy the festivities." She bit her lip as she bowed her head to him and excused herself as the squire called for the feast.

_**A/N: Awh your reviews are awesome guys! I appreciate them more than you know and they inspiee me to continue typing away :) And the follows/faves?! Wow! Im glad you all like this story enough to add to your faves and follow its progression. That means a lot :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	6. Of Lore and First Love

**_Disclaimer_**:_** I do not own GoT, I only own Sylas, the Lyrodens, Ninny, Kiranysi, Ifranae, and Hallos.**_

* * *

The afternoon sunlight beamed in through the open bay window of Cersei and Roberts large room. He grumbled, clearly with a headache from the wine from the previous day as Cersei brushed her long hair in the vanity. The blanket flew off and he stood, stretching and wrapping himself in a large wool robe.

"Good morning, sweet husband. Today is a big day for our child." A mix of the wine and her unusual happiness had made him nauseous as he started for his chamber pot behind a large sheet. "Would you like me to pick something from your wardrobe for this evening? Or perhaps I can send your squire to fetch new raiment." She beamed and continued to brush her golden hair. Today they would tell the Lyrodens that Sylas is asking for Briella's hand. The smile on her face, despite Robert's attitude, was genuine. She would be rid of all things Mercy by the next few days and she could not be more delighted. He had put up a big fight about who Sylas would marry and insisted that the curse was a better choice. It was then she chose to play the love card, saying that tearing apart Robb and Allorysse would only make her resent the entire kingdom and would eventually result in war. Her victory was unsurprising.

"Send him to get a new one, would ya?" Robert emerged and immediately disappeared into the vast wardrobe. "Why in the seven hells are you so jolly today woman? Did you push one of my bastards off a bridge?" His humored voice made Cersei's eyebrows furrow. Only Robert could put a damper on one of her happiest days.

"You're not funny, Robert." His chuckle only infuriated her further, "I am just very happy to be promising Sylas to Briella. She is a very pretty girl, she will give him beautiful heirs. A very wise choice we have made. We will be better off soon enough, my king." She rose from her seat as he came out from behind in a fine belted tunic and trousers to match.

"Let's go tell 'em all ready. They've done enough waiting." He opened the door to the fully assembled Kingsguard and started down the long corridor with Cersei not far behind. Ned and Catelyn waited beside Daedrick and Alysia, ceasing their chattering when they arrived in the throne room. They exchanged formalities and small talk before Cersei cleared her throat. "Oh yes, yes.." Robert grumbled, "As you know, we haven't joined her to talk about the weather. King Daedrick, we would like to formally ask for the honor of joining our houses through our son, Sylas and your daughter Briella." The couple smiled towards each other happily.

"We agree to join the Firebird of House Lyroden with the Stag of House Baratheon." Dadrick said simply before turning to Ned who spoke with a hardly recognizable smile, "I, Eddard Stark, therefore, ask for the hand of your daughter, Allorysse in my sons stead." Daedrick gave him the same answer as he gave Robert and the happiness in the room was subtle but present. They had all observed the children together, seeing that Briella got along better with the proper ladies and lords while Allorysse preferred the company of the Northern Wild Wolves. The choice was one that was made with the best of interest at heart.

"I'm sure you will not take offense for our need to excuse ourselves, you grace. Our daughters will be thrilled to hear of the news." Cersei cringed at the sound of Alysia's sugary voice. It would figure that the bane to her existence would end up in the arms of such a tart. Robert grumbled towards them and they rushed out the doors to find their children.

"Robb will be delighted. He has taken a liking to Allorysse. Even Arya and Bran speak highly of her. She will be welcomed in the North. Speaking of which, send a raven to Winterfell, have them begin the wedding processions." Ned spoke to the young man who stood behind him and nodded, disappearing behind the doors as well.

"I'm sure Sylas will be elated to learn of his betrothal." Cersei smiled towards Ned and Catelyn, then to Robert. "You should go inform Robb." They nodded and walked in a different direction out of the large doors.

"This better have been a good choice, woman, or it's on your hands." Cersei raised her eyebrow as her husband stumbled to the Iron Throne with a goblet of wine in his hand and plopped down, ordering his squire to open the doors briefly to the public and find him a new raiment.

* * *

A soft rap echoed on Briellas door. She blinked her eyes and took in her surroundings before realizing that someone was knocking. Kicking off the blankets, she wiped the paint smeared under her bottom lids and walked to the door.

"Princess Briella, forgive me for waking you but Princess Myrcella, Prince Tommen, Lady Sansa, and Lord Rickon were relentless in their request for your company. Would you like to join them for tea and snacks in the main courtyard?" Septa Mordane smiled at the girl who stood half asleep from the events of the previous night. They had been in Kings Landing for 6 days and she had spent most of them in the presence of her new friend Sansa and the children.

"Yes Septa," She said with a slight yawn that brought her to full attention, "Though I must prepare myself, I resemble _Kiranysi_," Briella laughed allowing the Septa in, "But do sit. There is a chair by my balcony if you wish to see the sights." She smiled and disappeared behind a silk sheet.

"What is _Kiranysi?"_ The Septa stumbled over the word, causing Briella giggle as she searched through her wardrobe. She had requested lower cut items for her travels but with the children in mind she wanted some more modest.

"According to our faith, _Kiranysi_ was the evil half dead crone that guarded the entrance to the isle of the dead. Our goddess, Ifranae was sent there on a quest to prove her worth as a Goddess by her people. She battled _Kiranysi _until her blade ran dull and she had no other weapon left but a commoner who had passed had witnessed her fall before the crone. He immediately unsheathed his sword and threw it in front of her feet. Before the crone could counter it, Ifranae plunged the sword deep into _Kiranysi's _black heart and she crumbled to a pile of ash. She thanked the man and asked him of his name. He replied Hallos Lyroden. She then promised to name the lush, fertile land in his honor and allow him to rule the island as well as long as she returned from the Isle of the Dead." Briella emerged in a pink dress with small pearls that served as buttons right below her collarbone. Her once wild hair was brushed evenly and waves rippled down one side of her shoulder.

"The children would rather enjoy that tale, princess. Perhaps you can tell them more from your homeland?" Septa Mordane opened the door for Briella and she nodded in agreement, exiting and starting down the hall.

"Princess Briella!" She heard the sweet voice of Myrcella as she approached the main courtyard. The young girl wrapped her arms around Briellas waist and she patted her hair softly

"Princess Myrcella, I thank you for inviting me to your private gathering." She beamed down at the little girl who shared in her happiness. "Prince Tommen, you look strapping." The shy boy blushed and waved, immediately turning his attention back to the kittens that crawled across the large blanket. "And Lady Sansa, you look beautiful today. You must tell me where your gowns are made." She embraced the redhead and examined her beautiful dress. "Oh and who could forget the little Lord Rickon?" She pinched his cheeks and he frowned, turning back to play with Fynn.

"I hope you won't forget to greet me, princess." Briellas ears perked to the sound of a familiar voice. She turned her head to meet the sparkling green eyes of Joffrey Baratheon who leaned lazily against the tree that towered over them in the center. His lips were turned up into a sincere smile as she moved slowly towards him. He pushed himself off of the tree and met her before she could walk any further. She curtsied and he took her hand in his, placing his lips on the top of it while he looked into her brown eyes.

"Prince Joffrey." His smile grew as she stumbled over his simple name. Her tongue had been against her in that instant. The smirk that he wore on his face while still holding her hand tightly in his made her face turn red. "I was not expecting your company this afternoon."

"My brother has obligations to the small council that I do not have the privilege to attend yet. That leaves me with spare time before my instruction."

"Princess, The septa said you will tell us stories! Please tell us!" Tommen interrupted anxiously, tugging on her sleeve. Briella smiled at the boy.

"Yes, princess, please tell us." His voice was low and seductive as she had only heard from the lords sons who spoke to her and her sister. Joffrey was different, though. He was a prince. A handsome prince. He stepped in front of her and led her to the blanket where the children huddled to hear ancient lore of Hallos. Fynn reenacted the scenes that Briella told, encouraging Rickon to join him as his foe. The other children laughed and cheered as they clacked the branches together as hard as their little arms could manage. Briella smiled, looking towards Joffrey who wore a large grin and cheered for her youngest brother. Visions of his pouty lips on hers danced temptingly through her mind, causing her to sadly remember that she would never be his. She held so much more interest in Joffrey than Sylas, though he had some decent views for the kingdom. Joffrey had been almost immediately charming towards her, offering her subtle compliments and telling her tales of his fathers conquest while Sylas only spoke when spoken to. She had been attracted to his playful smile since she had first laid eyes on him.

Briella told stories until the children rubbed their eyes tiredly. Setpa Mordane and Sansa ushered them inside after gathering their things, earning cranky no's and cries of protests. Briella's heart stopped when she realized that the only two left were her and Joffrey. She could almost feel his eyes searching every part of her back, the feeling of his heated breath on the back of her neck made her shiver.

"You are a wonderful storyteller, princess." His voice was smooth as it flowed into her ear. "But I'm afraid I must go train." He took her hand and brought her body to face his. He tilted her chin up, smirking at her naïve face before brushing his lips gently across hers. "Until we meet again, my sweet." Joffrey's lips spread into a coy grin against hers. He placed a kiss on her head and walked away with his hands behind his back.

Cersei watched with disgust as her son kissed the foreign girl. Could the little snake not settle for one prince? She knew it would be a bad decision to make it known. Had she spoken a word, Robert would end her possibility of betrothal in Westeros and Sylas would wed Allorysse. Although she shared love with her brother Jamie, it just did not seem right to ever have them in the situation where they would be married. She narrowed her eyes as Briella, now alone, touched her lips in a daze and spun around as if she were floating. The silly little princess was starting to fall for the wrong prince. "Stupid girl."

* * *

Ninny ran a silver plated brush down Allorysse's hair. First light, with the aid of her persistent handmaiden, had woken her far too abruptly for her liking but she sat in the chair listening to her ramble of the sights she had seen while buying new dresses for the Lyroden women anyhow.

"You must join me today, your grace. I think the wolf can live without you long enough for you to pick out gowns for the Betrothal feast tonight. He will be spending everyday of his life with you." Ninny teased, speaking to Allorysse's now red face through the mirrors reflection. "His name is Robb and you will too, my dearest handmaiden. You will come with me to Winterfell. It will be better with two firebirds melting the snow."Allorysse's smile was large as she leaned back into her chest. "Now tell me of the boatsmen who asked Myrien aboard their ship?" Ninny chuckled at Allorysse's upside down grin and pushed her head back up. Her fingers wove the three parts of long hair into a loose braid and continued speaking of her sights. A small clack came from the window. Another followed after and they looked at each other. Ninny walked to the window, shaking her head and looking towards the mirror. "Your wolf beckons, princess." Allorysse jumped out of her seat quickly and raced to the window. Indeed, it was her wolf. He smiled up to her with the same smile that had begun to melt her heart over the days. She had spent everyday with him and the amount that they had in common had astounded her. His passion when he spoke of political views amongst had her hanging on his every word but it was his willingness to listen to her views and take them to heart that had truly drawn her in. His fingers wiggled once to her with a chuckle, she bit her lip and waved hers back to him. 'Come down.' He mouthed eagerly. She held up one finger and turned to Ninny, jutting out her bottom lip. "Go on. But be back soon, we need to get you a dress for tonight." Allorysse wrapped her arms around her, thanking her and slipping on a pair of shoes before running out of the room.

"Your grace." Robb knelt formally as Allorysse approached him. Even with her face flushed she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. How could a place so unknown have harbored such a wise and beautiful woman?

"Rise, my lord." She curtsied lazily and rolled her eyes at him. "Must we go through these formalities every time we come into one another's presence? It's really quite tiring." Her voice was a slight whine as he rose from his knelt stance.

"I have never met royalty who complained about being addressed properly as much as you do, Ally." His arms crossed tightly in front of his muscular chest. "Besides, I would not want your father to see me addressing his daughter like a common bastard. What an impression I'll make on my new family. Need I remind you that you are still a princess until we are joined under our Gods?" Though she loved his crooked smile, she despised that smug look he wore when he was feeling sarcastic.

"I do not have long. Ninny and I are going to buy a gown for tonights ball. Father will announce us publicly and I must look my best." She made a face as he shook his head. "What, Robb?" He looked around before closing the gap between them.

"You women and your dresses. It's something I haven't quite wrapped my head around yet but I just wanted your company as I took a walk through the Godswood. I won't keep you from your gowns too long." He took hold of her hand and kissed it softly before leading her towards the beautiful garden. Allorysse studied the flowers that bloomed around them as they moved forward. She only recognized a few of them but appreciated the ones she did not just as much. It reminded her much of the Godswood that rested on the grounds of the Great Castle, lush green scenery painted with various vivid colors. "Our Godswood is not nearly as extravagant as this but I think you'll come to enjoy it." Robb smiled towards her she marvelled at a flower she had not yet seen.

"My father has permitted a statue of Ifranae to be built amongst our Godswood. It is no septon but we hope you will appreciate it nonetheless." Allorysse turned to him with a wide grin and lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"I give you my deepest gratitude, my lord. I will visit it everyday." She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. He used his thumb to catch the ones that rolled down her cheeks and took a second to stare deep into her genuine eyes. Robb had always been unnerved by the thought of arranged marriage. He figured that it would take years to learn to love his new wife but here stood a girl who had managed to catch his affections in mere days. He had considered himself lucky.

"I will let you go about your dress shopping, you grace," Their faces were inches apart and his hand rested on her cheek. He pulled her forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. Her heart felt like it could pound right from her chest. With every second his lips stayed upon hers, she could feel herself growing weaker and pulled away shyly.

"Many thanks, my lord." She kissed his cheek once and turned towards the way the came, the butterflies filling her stomach as she walked back to the Red Keep.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! I had originally posted just the Briella/Joffrey part but I thought it was too bare and needed more so I deleted it and added two parts :) Its mushy but Robb/Allorysse scenes make me happy lol I know some of you might have been hoping Allorysse and Sylas were going to be betrothed to mess things up for Cersei but just wait, I have something in store. There are no happy endings in Game of Thrones! Lol anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	7. Animis Geraes

**_A/N: I do not own GoT, it's characters or it's settings. Only Sylas, The Lyrodens, residents of Hallos, Ifranae's Faith and the words in Ifranae's Tongue belong to me :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sylas stared into the mirror, the gleam from the crown that rested upon his head making him squint. He looked ridiculous or, as his mother would put it, coordinated in the garbs she had set aside for the feast. The yellow and red tunic still hung loosely over the his far too tight black breeches. He looked over to the half-cape that lay across his bed with a sigh, dreading having to wear it the entire night. It clung too tightly to his shoulders just as every other garment had done to his body. Being the eldest was a burden even down to the way he dressed.

"You look so handsome, your grace." Senelle gushed, wrapping the cape around his shoulders. "Your betrothed should feel lucky." He liked her the least of his mothers maids but she was always appointed to prepare Sylas for feasts. When he became king, she'd be the first to go. She primped his hair one last time and gave him a satisfied smile.

"Many thanks..but if you'll excuse me," He turned, starting quickly for the door. He heard her warning calls despite his pace and smiled when he could no longer hear her wretched voice. No doubt she would tell Cersei, who would send the Kingsguard to find him. He sighed at the thought, knowing it wouldn't be long until the Hound was at his heels yet again.

Once the smell of fresh earth filled his exasperated lungs, Sylas slowed down to catch his breath. He looked around and continued towards the Godswood. It was quiet, just the way he preferred it, his fingers dancing on the soft petals of the flowers he passed. As he grew closer to the heart of his sanctuary, a soft melody creeped into his ear. It was just audible enough for him to know it wasn't any song he had heard in Westeros and thanks to Mryssa and Myrcella, he knew them all. The words that were being sung sounded harsher than the common tongue he knew. His strides were slow and cautious as he approached the origin of the unfamiliar tune. Her dark brown locks flowed in tight curls down one side of her back, the other tucked neatly over her shoulder. She wore a bright yellow dress and did not seem to mind that she could ruin it by sitting in the fresh grass.

"Princess Allorysse," She turned her head, taking a second before rising to her feet and bowing deeply, breathing a simple 'Your Grace' to him. "Please, rise, I get that enough." She smiled as he did, feeling strangely elated by his presence.

"Forgive my curiosity, Prince Sylas, but what would bring you so far from the Great Hall during the preparation for a feast in your honor?" She watched as he unclasped the cape and laid it on the ground before plopping on top of it.

"I was preparing to ask you the same question." He looked up to her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him, staring off in the same direction as Sylas did. "I despise this." She turned when he sighed the words out. She didn't speak though, knowing that he had more that he needed to let go of. "I mean, your sister is beautiful and I enjoy her presence but.." He struggled to find the right way to explain it to her but stopped when she spoke.

"You want more than to rule a kingdom?" Allorysse knew exactly what he wanted to say. She had yelled those words in protest towards the betrothal for an entire week upon Storm Slayer. What puzzled her, was that she knew what he was feeling and it wasn't because of their similar thoughts towards ruling. The emotions he felt when he talked of his position seemed to radiate off of him, and anytime he was near she could feel that sorrow. It was only now, when they sat side by side, that she felt a true connection to the prince. It was nothing like the connection she had with Robb, she had different emotions for him. With Sylas, it was like she knew what was running through his mind, like every feeling he felt, she did too. As if they were one.

"I've felt it since you first arrived," His chuckle broke the silence, "You didn't think I was avoiding you because you were horrid to be around, did you? Because that was part of it." Allorysse laughed and pushed him, receiving a small shove back. She was comforted by the fact that she was not the only one who recognized the oddity amongst them. "What do you think it is? Could there possibly be anything in Ifranae's Faith that mentions things such as this? I think we both know this is beyond the grasps of simple men and women." She was surprised by his willingness to look towards a faith other than his own and mentally searched through all of the lore she had learned over the years.

"There is one story. It is of the _Animi Geraes._" Sylas gave her a dull look and she shook her head, remembering that he was unfamiliar with Ifranae's tongue, "The Spirit Twins, Esme and Darah. Ifranae questioned the empathic ability twins share, so before she sent a pair of little girls down to their mothers womb, she separated them. She gave one girl to her rightful family, a blacksmith and a seamstress from Errinor, but gave the other girl to a wealthy family in Adagon, our capitol, thousands of miles away. She placed a pair of trees in the Dark Forest that would serve as a middle ground, should the twins meet." She explained and Sylas nodded, "The girls led happy lives. Darah was surrounded by happiness, though she lived in poverty. Esme lived lavishly and was surrounded by people who fawned over her. But both of them felt as if something wasn't right. Esme would fall and bump her knee and Darah would feel pain for no apparent reason. Darah would be heartbroken and Esme would go into fits of depression for days. It was unexplainable to the people and it no longer made Ifranae question the power of the _Animis Geraes_. She decided the twins should be together so she placed a bright star over the spot where the twin trees were placed. Neither one of the girls could sleep that night. They felt compelled to follow the star so they snuck out, stole horses and rode towards the gleaming star. When they met in the dark forest, they dismounted and stood feet from each other. Every word they spoke was in sync and they were overly joyed at the sight of the other even though they had not met before that night. From then on they were known as the _Animis Geraes._" Allorysse took a breath and looked at Sylas nervously. He was thinking about he story and analyzing every detail.

"I prefer Spirit Twins." He gave her a smile and she knew he understood what she meant. The large crunch of boots on the grass broke their conversation. Sylas rolled his eyes as Sandor approached them with a smirk.

"It's a little late to switch sisters isn't it, Sylas?" He bowed his head to Allorysse who did the same.

"We were just talking, Sandor." He put a sarcastic emphasis on the Hounds name, causing him to chuckle. Sylas smiled and turned to Allorysse. "This is our cue to go inside. The Hound'll drag ya there if need be." His voice transformed to a faux ruggedness and she laughed, following them towards the large castle.

When they were out of sight, the hooded figure who had been observing them stepped from the tree he had been hiding behind and hurried to alert his superior.

* * *

The clack of steel against steel echoed through the narrow hallway as the Kingsguard followed closely behind Cersei. The sound had always been one of annoyance but she learned to tune it out, often humming 'Rains of Castamere' loudly to ease her ears. One of the men opened the door for her and stood tall beside the door frame as the other had done. Without a word she entered the room and closed the door with a loud slam, calling out for her handmaiden to bring her a glass of Dornish wine. She sat in the chair beside her table and let out a long sigh. It would be only a few hours until she would finally promise Sylas to the girl that her children had been raving about.

"Oh, I sent Myra for more. I'm afraid I've finished the last of the barrel you had stashed away up here. I hope you're not angry." She didn't even have to turn to know who was standing in the darkest corner of her shady room. Jamie pushed himself off of the wall, making her flinch when his armor made the same noise she had just escaped from.

"What do you want?" Her voice was monotonous as she poured herself tea instead, sipping from the cup and staring at him with irritation. He simply chuckled at the expression her face and sat down in the seat opposite hers.

"You have such great luck, sister. You manage to dispose of your firstborn daughter without so much as a twitch from Varys and when she returns to you prepared to marry your son, who also happens to be her twin brother, you send the poor flame to die out in the frigid North. You must teach me the ways of your stealth. I could surely use them during my duties in protecting your dearest husband." His smirk was beginning to make her blood boil.

"And why are you not protecting him now, Ser? Abandoning your duties is foolish and dishonorable. All it takes is one indescretion to have you sent to freeze with her. You could join your fellow traitors in protecting The Wall. You could serve with her in mind considering your dedication to saving her life." Her face was calm but her words sharp as she got up from the chair and opened the door to the balcony. The sun sat low in the sky, warming her with the last few rays it had left to show. She jumped when Jamie placed his hands on her shoulders but settled into his touch. "Do you think it was that simple? That it didn't pain me to condemn my first daughter for looking like the one woman I will hate for the rest of my days? I have cursed that Imp every moment since you left with her." She blinked back the tears that began to well in her eyes. Her words already made her feel weak enough. She didn't need to cry but she wanted to.

"I knew that when you refused to allow her to die in front of you. Only a truly cruel woman would be willing watch her daughter die. You sent her to die far away, that only makes you somewhat cruel." His grip tightened on Cersei's shoulders and he spun her around, staring deeply into her eyes. "I know how you work. We are one, just as they are. We have an undeniable bond, just as they do. Why do you think they have avoided one another so avidly? When they speak, truly speak, they will know just as we always have that they, too, are one. And the time will come to speak your truths." After a moment of silence, Cersei let out a small laugh, though everything he said had put her on edge.

"You should go, brother. The feast will commence soon and I am sure this tattered armor will not represent my husband nor my son in the way they should be." Cersei removed herself from his grip and opened the door to her room for him just as Myra hauled in a small barrel of wine. Jamie took it from the petite handmaiden and set it on the table. Cersei rolled her eyes, "So noble of you." She sneered as he exited the room.

Jamie quickly made his way through the castle, ducking and dodging every obstacle he saw in his path. As he was running, a pair of hands appeared in front of him and pulled him into a room. The hands belonged to a hooded figure who released him and stood beside Varys.

"They think they're spirit twins." Varys laughed, gesturing for Jamie to sit. He warily obeyed and sat in the padded seat. "Isn't that something? The girl is wise, much like her mother. Cersei would have enjoyed raising that one. If only she did not resemble the She-Wolf they might have been more than spirit twins." His face was twisted into a saddened expression. "That is why I might wish for her to, eh, stay a little longer. What do you think, Ser?" Jamie's eyes widened at the realization of Varys' intentions and he cursed himself for ever telling the spider of his true born niece.

"That would be unwise." He managed to speak and relaxed slightly in the chair. "The marriages are already in order. Do you really believe that telling the girl of her true origins will be in anyone's best interest at this point?" He took a sip of wine but eyes remained glued to Varys as he moved to the window and stared out towards the setting sun.

"This secret has been the hardest to bear, Ser Jamie. Since the day I saw Harma take her to that ship, I have wanted nothing more than to inform King Robert and bring her to her rightful home." Varys turned his head to Jamie, who choked on a drink of wine out of shock, and chuckled. "You did not think you were the first to tell me, did you? I have all sorts of birds, Ser, even firebirds." He flicked his wrist and the figure pushed her hood back.

"The girls handmaiden?" Jamie breathed, reexamining Ninnette over and over until he had no other doubt of who this woman was. Varys laughed again and stood in front of Jamie.

"When will you learn that I see all?" His lilac breath warmed Jamie's face as he bent over to whisper. He stood upright and smiled towards the Hallosian woman. "I do believe that we all have a feast to prepare for. Let us be on our way then." He walked to the door, opening it and allowing the still hooded Ninny out. Jamie stayed seated, absorbing everything that had just been thrown at him. He didn't hear Varys bid him a good evening, he just continued thinking of any way he could make this go away.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and follows! My apologies for the slow update, I suffered a bit of writers block with the direction of this chapter but I figured it all out :) I also decided to add more to Varys and Jamie's conversation! I hope you liked this chapter and please review, I love feedback!**_


	8. The Queen of Cunning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or setting from Game of Thrones. Only Sylas, The Lyrodens, Hallos, Ifranae's Faith and tongue._**

* * *

Glorious tapestries of yellow, red, and blacks were draped throughout the crowded room. Members of prominent families in The Seven Kingdoms had come to witness the betrothal and marriage of Prince Sylas. He could feel every eye in the dining hall falling onto him as he sipped his glass of water and talked with Rowan.

"Father said you had to marry in 3 days? Why so soon?" Rowan asked calmly, stealing a small bite of his bread and looking around.

"The Lyrodens still must marry Princess Allorysse to Robb and they brought only one Septon of Ifranae's Faith." He chuckled at his brother as he took another bite of the bread. "And Father says that producing an heir sooner than late is in the realms best interest." Rowan snorted and swallowed the bread down quickly.

"That is absurd. You are in perfect health, you do not drink, you are a skilled fighter, you should not have to produce an heir until you are ready." Sylas gave a small smile towards Rowan who pushed his plate away when Cersei walked by.

"Your father will be announcing the betrothal in a few moments, my darling. Do sit up straight?" She placed a hand on his back and pushed him upright from his slouch with a smile before continuing to her seat beside Robert.

"Sit up straight, tuck in your tunic, brush your hair, do not eat before the feast commences. Does she know nothing else but to nag?" Sylas laughed at the imitations of their mother that Rowan did as he took another bite of the bread. The rumble of his fathers voice calling for the rooms attention caught theirs.

"I, Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. hereby announce the betrothal of my son, Prince Sylas of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, First of His Name to the youngest daughter of House Lyroden, Princess Briella, First of her name." The hall echoed with cheers of joy and clapping. He stood and bowed towards all of them. It was Lord Eddards turn to rise, his wife Catelyn stood by his side with a strong smile.

"I, Eddard of House Stark First of His Name, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, hereby announce the joining of House Stark and House Lyroden by the betrothal of my eldest son Robb of the Houses Stark and Tully, to the eldest daughter of House Lyroden, Princess Allorysse, First of Her Name " Robb's eyes found Allorysse instantly after his father spoke and the guests continued to cheer but she did not even turn in his direction. When the feast commenced he rushed to where she sat and stole the seat the Briella had left to speak with Sylas.

"Dresses such as these will not do in Winterfell." He ran his fingers down the loose pieces of yellow sheer that hung from her shoulders and placed his hand at the small of her back. "I cannot wed a frozen bride. Perhaps Sansa could assist you in finding proper garments to better suit the climate." He frowned when she only nodded and placed his other hand atop hers. "What is troubling you, my lady?" Allorysse looked towards him with furrowed eyebrows.

"It is just something about this city, the people.. I do not know.. I just wish to be in Winterfell." Her voice remained strong though she seemed upset. Her talk with Sylas had been a relief but she felt it was more than what they had determined it to be. There was something about the way Cersei glared at her when no one else was looking that unsettled her.

"I do not blame you." He laughed giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and following her gaze to the queen whose face was set in a glare that could kill, "We will be in Winterfell soon enough. The women there are far more genuine and welcoming than the women in King's Landing." Cersei adjusted her eyes to another corner of the room when Robb noticed her stare towards Allorysse. The last thing she needed was to raise any suspicion. Instead, she focused on her oldest son, who was speaking shyly with Briella. The sight of the two attempting to create a conversation was more gentle on the nerves than her previous target, but then another unsettling sight invaded her eyes. Joffrey, the oldest of her treason with Jamie, was picking at his food with a look of anguish and hate. She knew they couldn't be but mere feet from him, speaking of their lives here despite the way that Briella truly cared for Joffrey. His angry heart was breaking and she could feel it deep in her own.

"Senelle, fetch Joffrey then leave us until I say otherwise," Cersei didn't even bother to look at the handmaiden when she gave the instruction. Senelle sighed and made her way to the sullen prince, who got up reluctantly and returned with her. "You look troubled, darling." Her fingers moved a piece of his hair back into place and he crossed his arms, stealing a quick glance at Sylas and Briella while they danced around happily to the minstrels music before looking at the wall behind his mother. "You have no right to her as she has no obligation to you." She was interrupted by his scoff and roll of the eyes.

"What are you going on about? I believe that your age is obstructing your sight, mother. You might consider consulting Maester Pycelle on this pressing matter." He attempted to turn around but Cersei quickly took hold of his wrist and yanked him back to her.

"You will bite your tongue when the thought to speak ill towards me crosses your mind again, are we understood?" Her words were set in a low and stern tone as she hissed at Joffrey. He shook his head meekly and she brought him closer, "This is much bigger than your feelings for the foreign girl. You will set aside anything you may harbor for her, you will court a lady of our lands, and you will marry her. If I find her in your company, I will ward you to your grandfather in Casterly Rock until you grow out of the habit of kissing your brother's betrothed in a main courtyard. Are we understood?" She wiped the single tear that fell from her sons eye away before releasing her grip. "Go on, enjoy the festivities. Find a pretty girl." Her eyes averted back to the feast and Joffrey sulked back to his former seat.

Jamie waited until he saw that Cersei was alone to approach her. She was not the only one with truths to speak. He had sat in that stuffy room for hours leading up to the feast, racking his brain for solutions to the predicament he had gotten himself into to no avail and who better to advise him than the Queen of Cunning.

"Your grace," He knelt quickly and rose to his feet. "I wish to share a word with you privately." The urgency in his eyes was apparent. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head, waving to Senelle to stay away.

"What is it?" She continued nursing the cup of wine that she held as he pulled up a chair and looked around.

"Varys is quite aware of our little.. Situation. He feels it is time to return the object to its rightful home." He caught the cup that she nearly dropped. "How do you expect me to handle this?" He received no answer, only a expression of concern and deep thought. A few moments passed and her eyes finally met his. They had the same mix of hate and sorrow that they did 17 years ago. "I will not shed more blood on your behalf." His jaw was tensed with fury as she chuckled at him once more and took another drink of her wine.

"Have it your way then. Keep the spider alive and let him construct more complicated webs for us to find our way out of. The value of your own head must not be very high if you are willing to let it topple off so hastily." She set the cup down on the table with a slight force and leaned towards him casually. "You will find a way to keep him silent brother. Whether he is alive or dead is no important matter to me. Just keep.. Him.. Silent." She spat in a harsh whisper and leaned back, a fake smile spread across her lips. "Ser, you look pale. Perhaps you could indulge in wonderful food that has been prepared for us this night." She nodded her head to him as he walked away more troubled than when he had first come to her. She sighed and fully relaxed into her seat. She would surely lose her head if Robert were to hear of this and that concerned her. Hearing of this would eventually lead to unearthing of the truth behind Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. That would leave her children orphaned bastards on the cruel streets of Flea Bottom. Tommen and Myrcella were far too delicate to be subjected to such living arrangements. Joffrey would stand a chance, but not her little ones. Of course Sylas, Rowan, and Mryssa would remain in the comforts of the Red Keep since they were true born heirs but her children would be lost. She blinked back another flow of tears and motioned for Senelle to rejoin her and pour her more of the alcohol. It wouldn't be of importance tonight. She would drink herself into a stupor until this nightmare was over.

* * *

**_A/N: As always, Thank you for the follows and favorites! I've been getting stuck a lot in this story and I'm hoping to establish a true direction for this to go. I sincerely apologize for the lag. The next chapter will possibly be the wedding of Sylas and Briella so hopefully I can get that one out rather soon! _**


	9. There Will Be Truth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in GRRM's ASOIF or HBO's Game of Thrones. Only Sylas, the Lyrodens, Ninny, Hallos, Ifranae's Faith and Tongue :)_**

* * *

"Sylas can hardly speak the words, Father and I wish my future people to know what I am saying! What difference does it make to say the vow in a language they understand?!"Allorysse sat in the furthest corner of her parents room while they argued with Briella. The wedding would commence in one day and she refused to speak the traditional Hallosian wedding vow in their ancient tongue.

"What difference does it make to say it in the language of your true people? Perhaps we should just exclude Septon Eros from your wedding processions then? Our words are not too hard that he cannot speak them." Her father wore a look of exhaustion when he boomed in Briella's direction, her mother stood with her head down and her fingers at her temples. They had started this spat 2 hours ago and it had remained uninterrupted.

"They are to him!" Briella's arms flew in the air out of frustration and returned them to her hips with an attitude that only she would show her parents. "Mother, you have tried to help Sylas. Please explain to father that it is not as simple as he makes it sound!" The shriek in her voice had caused their mother to flinch before raising her head.

"Darling, it really is not that simple. The poor boy tries but he cannot pronounce them properly. You know that it is against our faith for the vows to be spoken improperly in any language. If he cannot say it in Ifranae's Tongue, then he will have to say it in the Common Tongue as will our daughter. The words are no different in meaning, my love." Her mother's voice seemed to calm him as it had every time he was angry. The redness drained from his face and it returned to its normal shade of olive. He shook his head, whether it was in agreement or disapproval, she didn't know but he walked to the window and breathed the air deeply before letting it all out in a huff. That signified his surrender to the war he had lost and hour ago.

"Perhaps it would not be such an indecency to speak in their language." He turned hesitantly towards Briella who attacked him with a hug, thanking him over and over again before running out of the room. "Although I am terrified of the answer, how is Robb coming along with the words, _Fierai_?" Allorysse chuckled and stood, placing a hand on her fathers shoulder.

"Do not fret, Father. He will be able to say it in his slumber by the time our wedding day arrives. I promise you." She wrapped her arms around him and he reciprocated with a sigh of relief. No matter what strife Briella caused him during the time spent in Westeros, Allorysse was always the daughter to remind him that their ways would not cease. There had been many times when he had forgotten that she was not truly theirs. She had been christened in their faith and raised in their realm alongside their true born children as a sister, but she was not their blood. At an early age Elder had shown doubt that they were family and he could not blame him. They had deep brown eyes, she had steel grey. They had naturally olive toned skin and it had taken years for her fair skin to match theirs. This was her home. The only reason he had accepted the raven from Westeros was so that she might have a chance to discover where she came from, even if they had no knowledge of her true origins. As much as it pained him, he knew that she belonged in this realm.

"You are my greatest blessing, daughter. I will send you ravens as many times as you will send them back." It was an unusual sight to see her father cry. He was a strong, feared man in Hallos. He trained and commanded the largest armada they possessed so to see the tears flow freely from his eyes made her heart sink.

"Never." She joked, giving him another tight squeeze before looking up at the crying mess of a man. "You will always be in my heart and I will write you and mother everyday. A wedding will not change who I am and you would be foolish to believe otherwise." He shook his head with a smile and quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I am meeting with Ninny so that I will have a dress for my dear sisters wedding. I will tell you when I have returned." Allorysse gave him one more hug and did they same to her mother before leaving. Daedrick plopped in the chair beside him and let out yet another sigh. Alysia stepped behind him and ran her fingers lightly through his hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"I can see it pains you, my love, as it does me. We do have to tell her, though. She deserves to know." Her voice pleaded with him. She did not understand why he felt so strongly about hiding the truth any longer. They would certainly assure that it remained hidden from others to keep peace, but he was still resilient.

"You would not understand my reasoning, Alysia. I went through great lengths to obtain a child for you during your times of grievance. Some things I am not proud of but they had been done with you in mind." His voice was a low rasp as he spoke sadly. He had regretted never telling her of his true involvement with how Allorysse came to their family but how could he? She pulled her fingers from his hair and stepped around the chair to kneel in front of him.

"Daedrick... What did you do?" Alysia said sternly, lifting his chin with her delicate hand. "What. Did. You. Do?" Her eyes locked with his intensely and he knew it could no longer be a secret.

"I saw the Forbidden _Dela_, she foresaw your stillbirth and said that if another child did not take her place, our line would cease. I could not tell you of this, my sweet. I knew you would only be morbid so I asked for the assistance of a _Drioniti_," Alysia shot up from her knelt position with a hand across her mouth. "She told me she could bring me a daughter, that she would be from a land far from our own and no one would search for her. I do not know how she did it but she did, my sweet. She brought us a perfect daughter-" His voice was cut off by her angry tone.

"I do not care if you visit some seer but it is against Ifranae's Faith to enlist the help of a witch! You make it a point for Briella to follow our faith when you cannot even do so yourself? What an example you will set for the rest of our children. That the Lyrodens cannot cope without the help of demon whores." Alysia kept her voice in a hushed growl. She had known the girl came from Westeros, she just did not know how Myrien came into possession of her and until this point, she had no desire to know. Daedrick waited silently for her to stop speaking, his eyes followed her paces across the room. "And who is the woman from whom you sought assistance, dear husband?" He hesitated for a moment. If he told her, she would go mad, but if he didn't tell her she would resent him even more.

"I will tell you but only if you do not overreact." She nodded her head and tried to compose herself enough for him to confess. "I need to remind you that she has been loyal to our family and if you were to tell a soul, it would be the end of our reign." She nodded again impatiently as he took a deep breath. "There was a reason Ninny was kept so close to Allorysse. She wished to watch her greatest creation grow and I could not refuse her or we would be cursed." Alysia let out a shriek and stumbled towards the bed, tears falling from her eyes. She could not believe that her husband, who was a trusted protector of their faith, would go through lengths such as these.

"A witch. In the home Ifranae herself gifted to your ancestors. She attended sept with us, Daedrick." She could hardly catch her breath.

"I will repent for my sins against our goddess when I meet her in the Isle of the Dead but until then this stays between you and I. I do not care if you defy any other order I may give you, but you are to keep this quiet. Allorysse cannot know or we will set off a chain of events that no one, not even Ifranae herself, can stop." Alysia did not speak. She only shook her head and stood from the bed, walking towards the door to their room and opening it. Allorysse backed away from her mother with a look of pure shock upon her face.

"Allorysse, darling, I think it is time we spoke.." Alysia said with a sweet voice, trying not to frighten her daughter any more than she already was. She took another step forward but the girl took one more step back and ran down the long hallway as they yelled after her.

She ran to the one place she knew she would not be bothered by anyone, but she couldn't enter it. Something inside of her had changed after overhearing her parents speak. She felt like a demon herself and if she entered the Godswood it would be a sin against everything she had believed in. Although, what would it matter anyhow? She was a creation of a _Drioniti_, of Ninny, not Ifranae. She was not a blessing of any sort nor did she deserve to be treated like a child of Ifranae's Love. She was an abomination.

"Ally?" The sound of Robbs voice had startled her. She didn't answer though, she only continued to stare at the entrance of her previous sanctuary. He stepped beside her and stared in the same direction as she did. They stood in silence for a few moments and his concerns grew with every second it stayed that way. "Tell me what troubles you." She shook her head and dropped her head into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He repeated himself and took her into a comforting embrace.

"I cannot speak of it. I have already heard more than intended." She choked the words out through broken sobs. "I should not even be allowed to marry you. I am not worthy." Her arms pushed away from him and she looked into his confused eyes.

"If anything I am not worthy of you. I am a mere lord but you, you are a Princess. By what law does it state that you are the unworthy one, my sweet?" His pleading smile was almost enough to make her forget the happenings of the day but his words only brought the cruel realization back to her. She knew that she could not do anything but take herself far from where this had all started and no where close to her former home. The hardest part would be getting past Ninny who would surely be awaiting her in her chambers.

"You are a sweet man Robb, but you would never understand. You will find a bride who can tell you the entirety of the truth when you request it. I do not belong here though nor do I belong in Hallos so I have to find somewhere I do." Just saying that broke her heart even more. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started towards the Red Keep for the last time when his hand caught hers and brought her back to face him.

"If you are going anywhere, you will not go alone. I may not know your reasons and if you are not ready to tell me, I will not force you but I will be damned to The Seven Hells if I had to pretend to love another." He intertwined their fingers and brought them to his lips with a smile.

"And what of your family? Of your right to Winterfell? You will give that away to go off to who knows where?" Allorysse spoke more calmly this time. His determined face had soothed her and now she waited for his answer.

"I will give it away to go who knows where with _you_. Are you not the one who said a mans title is not determined by his order of birth, but how he wields his sword in times of dire need and the loyalty those he pledges his fealty?" She nodded her head with a sigh and he smiled, letting go of her hand and un sheathing his sword before dropping to one knee. "I, Robb Stark, swear my sword and fealty to Princess Allorysse of House Lyroden, my betrothed. I will defend you and only you in time of dire need. I will fight in your stead if need be and I will not leave your side until the Gods decide it time." Allorysse knew that his pledge was no where close to official in their superiors eyes. It had not even been a proper pledge but it was enough for her. More tears brimmed at her bottom lids, not out of sorrow, but out of happiness and love.

"Rise, my sweet lord." She chuckled, taking his hand in hers and helping him to his feet. He slid the blade back into its sheath. "If you are true to your word, you will help me distract Ninny. She is part of why I must run so she absolutely cannot have any notion that I'm gone until I am."

"I will do anything you ask of me. Just tell me how." He placed his lips on hers for a brief second, before pulling her towards the castle with urgency. If they were to leave they had to do it this night or they never could.

* * *

**_A/N: And truths there were! Thank you for the reviews and follows, they are appreciated to the fullest! :) I really wanted this plot the go deeper than just Cersei giving her baby away, something that would mess things up for all parties involved down to Allorysse and Robb running away together. It was no simple coincidence that Allorysse looked just like Lyanna but I will definitely get further into that :) Again thank you for taking the time to read, follow, and review :)_**


End file.
